Snow White and the Magician
by Month4
Summary: The story of Snow White wasn't just a story. Find out how our favorite phantom thief saves this incarnation of Snow White. Inspired by the game series Dark Parables to put a twist to classic fairy tales. Rated T to be safe.


It is a normal day in the school of our favorite thief outside of his nighttime hobby. Now he's just Kaito, teenage pain in the neck. The teacher enters as Kaito is being chased around the room by his childhood friend, Aoko. This time she is followed by a new, beautiful girl. The girl has dark hair, white skin with a little bit of color and naturally red lips as if she was born with lipstick on.

"Sit down class!" calls the teacher.

"Alright class, we have a new student," announces the teacher once everyone sat at a desk.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Shiroi Batigai," introduces the girl. "But you all can call me Yuki."

"Now students, I want you to make Yuki feel welcomed," instructs the teacher as Yuki sits at the only empty desk in the room, beside Kaito and in front of Akako. "Please turn to chapter twenty of your history books. Aoko, read the first paragraph out loud please."

Kaito's POV

_What is this feeling? _I say in my head as I listen to Aoko read. _I feel like I want to treat this new girl nicely._

Akako' POV

_This girl strikes me as the one from what the story Snow White was based off of, _I say in my head, not bothering to listen to the girl reading, I can just make one of this men I have wrapped around my finger do more work for me. _No matter, it's just a coincidence. As long as I'm the fairest in the world I don't need to think about her._

Normal POV

During free time Kaito and Aoko talks to Yuki and become very good friends with her. Akako enchants one of the male students into doing the history work that she wasn't paying attention to.

After school when Akako gets to her home she goes straight to her magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" chants Akako.

"Of all the women in the world, you, Akako-sama, have all the men wrapped around your finger," answers the magic mirror. "But another woman now has the potential to be fairer than you."

"Let me guess, it's Yuki Shiroi Batigai," exclaims Akako.

"Correct Milady," responds the mirror. "She is the reincarnation of the one your ancestor, the mother of all red magic, came across. The true tale of what the world knows as Snow White." That ends Akako's time with her magic mirror. She heads into her magic library and pulls out a book with the title The True Story of Snow White.

"Perfect," spats Akako as she opens the book. "Just what I need. That pest to come and haunt my family again. But now I'm going to succeed where my ancestor, the mother of red magic, failed. In real life Snow White wasn't a princess, she was the daughter of a lord. My mirror is the one the step-mother had. My ancestor had a daughter from a previous marriage who wrote down everything. She posed in disguise as her mother in public to make it seem like her mother has an alibi when the real one is trying to kill Snow. After the real mother was chased off a cliff the daughter moved away after the mother was cleared from all the attempts on Snow's life. The daughter went on to perfect the art of red magic, with the blood promise of revenge on Snow and her reincarnations. Now, the first attempt was sending a male assassin to kill her. The reason that failed was because her beauty and kindness made him change his mind. If I send someone who can be immune to those effects then I can win one up on my ancestor, like an outraged girlfriend. All I need is time and the right people." She spends the next hour at her scrying bowl.

The next morning

During free time while Kaito and Aoko talk to Yuki Akako walks up to a different male student than she talked to the day before.

"Hey, why are you not talking to the new girl?" asks Akako as she puts her hand on the student's shoulder. "Go make friends with her." Akako then pushes the student towards Yuki.

Akako's POV

_Excellent, _comments Akako in her head as she watches the student she was talking to, and seeing the star shaped sticker she stuck to him before pushing him. _That sticker has the enchantment that will make his girlfriend see that poor fool's friendship as if it is love. And when she relies the truth it will be too late, 'cause she'll have done in with my family's thorn in their side._

Normal POV a month later

The male student, Kaito,Yuki and Aoko are still hanging around together. A week after Akako had put the spell on the male student his girlfriend had started to notice he's not paying much attention to her. A week later she brought it up with some other girls. Akako 'happened' to overhear and suggest that she watches him for a long time. The girlfriend doesn't have all the same classes as the male student so it took her the rest of the month to not stand it any longer. After school she walks fast towards the small group of Yuki's friends, Akako comes up beside her.

"Looks like that new girl has stolen your boyfriend," Akako says in a musing voice before splitting away from her. Once the girlfriend has caught up with Yuki she slaps her across the face.

"Cerise, what's gotten into you!?" says the boyfriend.

"What's gotten into me!?" screeches Cerise. "You're the one who blew be off on our last date and completely ignored me just to spend time with this bitch!" Akako sees that the fight is attracting a teacher inside the school and is coming out. Before the teacher could open the door Akako uses a spell to make the doors stay shut. That's when she notices her servant had been tugging on her arm. She harshly shoves her servant back. The boyfriend grimaces as he remembers missing their date.

"Look, how about I make it up to you," says the boyfriend.

"Like hell you will!" yells Cerise. She shoves her boyfriend away and pushes Kaito and Aoko to the side. Just as Cerise is about to punch Yuki when Kaito pulls her to the side, which sends Cerise flying into the bushes. Suddenly everyone hears a crash, turns and sees that the teacher who was trapped in the school had broken free by smashing through the glass with the fire escape axe. Akako turns and leaves at this point as she unstuck the doors, knowing that she had been defeated this time. After she and her butler are inside the car with the doors closed Akako scolds him.

"Didn't you pay attention while I was talking to my mirror last month? That is the reincarnation of my family's enemy," scolds Akako. "This war is not over yet. Once you get me home I will get my ancestor's cursed apple ready along with my own twist. Then tomorrow night this war will be won."

At the Blue Parrot with Kaito and Jii

"So, you think your local witch is behind all this," says Jii after Kaito had told him what happened.

"Yeah," replies Kaito. "At first I thought it was strange that he was wearing a star shaped sticker on his back, which reminded me of when I found a heart shaped sticker on mine, but now it makes sense. Akako enchanted him."

"Judging by what you told me I believe her real target is this new girl you told me about," exclaims Jii.

"What do you mean?" asks Kaito.

"Think about Yuki's full name," continues Jii. "In English she would be called Snow White."

"Isn't that story the one with the jealous queen in it?" asks Kaito.

"Yes Young Master," answers Jii. "Please be careful. This could get ugly. I don't know the reason behind your witch's motives."

The next morning

Cerise's punishment for her actions the day before is a whole week of detention. During free time Akako walks up to Yuki while she's talking to Kaito and Aoko.

"Are you alright Yuki-san?" asks Akako. "I saw most of what happened yesterday."

"Yes, I'm alright," responds Yuki. "I was shaken up but I wasn't hurt physically."

"Oh good," comments Akako. "I've got a basket of apples for you. Could you give me your address so that I can swing by and give them to you?"

"OK," Yuki says slowly writing on an index card. "But you don't have to."

"I insist," replies Akako as she takes the index card.

"OK," responds Yuki. "But I run a babysitting service after school, so you can come by after dinner, around six-thirty maybe." After Akako leaves Kaito asks an interesting question.

"How many kids are you babysitting?" he asks.

"A total of seven," answers Yuki. That's when the bell rings to signal school is to begin again.

At the Blue Parrot, and after Kaito told Jii about the conversation between Akako and Yuki

"I see," nods Jii. "That is quite the coincidence."

"Yes, I know," responds Kaito. "According to the story The Evil Queen gives Snow White a poisoned apple. If Akako really is planning on following the story line that will be her end game. Back during preschool the teacher told it to us, but I was more interested in magic than the story. So I don't know how the story ended. That's why I came to you."

"Very well Young Master, I'll tell you the rest of the story," sighs Jii. "The apple was indeed poisoned. It was to put Snow White into a death-like sleep with one bite, and the only way to wake her up was true love's first kiss. The Evil Queen thought the dwarves would be fooled into thinking that Snow White is really dead and bury her alive, but they loved her so much that they made her a glass coffin, and watched over her body. A prince Snow White had met sometime before The Evil Queen banished her happened upon the dwarfs and Snow White, he kisses her, she awakes and the prince takes her off to his kingdom to live happily ever after."

"So I need to find a man Yuki has true love with if that part will come to pass," says Kaito in thought. "Or stop her before she takes that one bite."

"I wish you luck in that Young Master," replies Jii. "And as always, be careful."

"Yes, yes, Jii-chan," responds Kaito as he leaves the bar.

At Kaito's house after having dinner with Aoko and her dad

Kaito enters the secret passageway behind the poster of his dad and sits on the comfy chair.

"Listen Kaito, listen well," says the voice of Kaito's late father through the record player. "There's more definitions of love than the one I had for your mother. And it is another important thing to magic that your poker face. There's the love between the magician and magic, and the magician and performing their magic tricks. Throughout life you will discover more definitions of the word love." Kaito smiles as the secret closet containing the outfit for his alter ego rises from the floor.

At Yuki's one floor house as Kaitou Kid (Kaito looked over Yuki's shoulder and memorized her address as she wrote it down)

Kaitou gets there as Yuki had opened the door to Akako. As he sneaks into the house Akako sees him and uses her powers to pin him to the window he just came through, and to make his voice not work.

"Here you go," says Akako as she hands Yuki a basket of apples that's piled in a pyramid.

"Thank you," smiles Yuki as she takes the basket from her. As Yuki takes the apple at the top of the pyramid Kaitou struggles against the spell harder and harder.

"Hmm, these are so good," comments Yuki as she chews the first bite. "Where did you get these?"

"The apple tree from my back yard," answers Akako. "My family has been growing at least one apple tree for generations."

"Well you are doing a great job of carrying on that tradition," exclaims Yuki before swallowing that bite. That's when she drops the rest of the apple and the basket. Her eyes starts to droop before her body collapses to the floor. That's when the spell on Kaitou breaks and he rushes to Yuki's body as he takes one of his gloves off to feel for a pulse.

"Don't worry Kiddou," sneers Akako. "She's just asleep like in the story that has her name. But this time no man is going to be able to get near her." Kaitou leaves as Akako casts a magic circle that will paralyze any man that enters it.

In the alleyway behind The Blue Parrot once Kaitou has told Jii what happened

"I see," exclaims Jii. "That will be difficult to break."

"Throughout life you will discover more definitions of the word love," mutters Kaitou.

"What?" asks Jii.

"Say Jii-chan, would a kiss from a good friend from the victim break the spell?" asks Kaitou.

"I don't know," shrugs Jii.

"Well I'm going to find out," smiles Kaitou as he leaves.

At Aoko's house

Kaito walks into the house with his Kaitou Kiddou outfit underneath some loose fitting pants and jacket. He smiles as he sees Aoko's dad passed out on booze. He sneaks out to put his plan into action.

In Aoko's room

Aoko is doing origami in her room when Kaitou lands on her balcony.

"Excuse me Miss, I need your help," says Kaitou. Aoko jumps out of her seat in surprise.

"Dad!" calls Aoko.

"That's not going to work," exclaims Kaitou. "Your father's passed out from drinking." Aoko takes out her cellphone. But she has no bars on it.

"That's not going to work either," exclaims Kaitou. "I used my magic to block the signal."

"OK, why do you need my help?" asks Aoko. "And it better not be for something illegal."

"It is not, I promise," assures Kaitou. "Ever heard of sorcery?"

"Only in books," answers Aoko.

"Well, they're real," explains Kaitou. "And a sorceress put a curse on your classmate and friend Miss Yuki Shiroi Batigai. She slipped it in the basket of apples a Miss Akako gave her."

"Tsh, get real," scuffs Aoko. "Sorcery isn't real."

"This coming from a young lady talking to one that lives in a world full of magic," exclaims Kaitou. "Go online and follow these directions."

"OK, I'll humor you," says Aoko as she sits at her computer with a roll of her eyes.

A few minutes later and they are looking through a webcam that Kaitou had went back to set up at Yuki's house. The camera has a perfect view of Yuki on the floor in the middle of a glowing, red circle.

"What the-"gapes Aoko.

"You see the glowing circle?" asks Kaitou, Aoko nods. "It paralyzes any man that crosses it. And like in the story of Snow White Yuki will only wake up to true love's first kiss."

"So you're screwed," shrugs Aoko.

"Ah, but you're forgetting that there are different kinds of love," says Kaitou. "Like for example, between good friends."

"Fine I'll help," says Aoko as she stands up. "Give me the directions and I'll meet you there." Kaitou vanishes by the balcony doors to help Jii, who is wearing a black cloak and holding a signal jammer, escape.

Later in front of Yuki's place

Kaitou stops Aoko from going near the circle. He points at a webcam pointed at the space between the border of the circle and the front door. Kaitou signals Aoko to follow him around back.

Later

Kaitou jumps into the circle and tosses a big ball wrapped in his cape through the open back door all in one motion. The spell works its magic and freezes him right there. Akako appears beside Kaitou in a flash of light.

"Why Kiddou, you've returned," grins Akako.

"Yes Lady Sorceress," smiles Kaitou. "But only to break the curse."

"Breaking the curse is impossible with this circle in place," boasts Akako. Suddenly the circle disappears.

"What the-"gasps Akako. She looks inside and sees that the ball Kaitou tossed in was Aoko rolled up in Kaitou's cape and Yuki waking up.

"You see Sorceress-san, you can never win," smiles Kaitou. "There are many ways people love each other."

"Don't make me laugh," chuckles Akako. "This was only round two. The next time she's reincarnated will be the last time."

"We shall see," says Kaitou as the witch disappears in a flash of light. Kaitou enters the house and stands in front of Yuki.

"Thank you Kaitou Kiddou for bringing help for me," says Yuki with a big smile on her face. "As I was fainting I saw you out of the corner of my eye."

"There is no reason to thank me Miss," says Kaitou as he takes Yuki's hand and kisses it. "You were in trouble and I knew what to do. If you'd please excuse me it is getting late and I need to see Miss Aoko home." Kaitou and Aoko leaves with a farewell and everything goes back to normal and Aoko kept Kaitou's little visit a secret.

The End


End file.
